<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The bitter taste of your skin by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419601">The bitter taste of your skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Introspection, M/M, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dimmi Kei, ci farebbe sentire meglio se andassimo a letto insieme?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru, Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The bitter taste of your skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>- The bitter taste of your skin -</p><p> </p><p><br/>Hikaru gli passò una mano sul petto. <br/>Provò un brivido al quale non seppe dare un nome, ma non se ne preoccupò eccessivamente. <br/>Non importava quello che provava, in fondo. <br/>Contavano solo Hikaru e le sue mani in quel momento, contavano solo i loro respiri che si mescolavano, contavano solo i loro gemiti sommessi, le loro lingue che si incontravano, i loro corpi che si toccavano. <br/>E il tenere gli occhi chiusi, sempre e comunque. <br/>Quando avevano cominciato, sapevano esattamente quello a cui andavano incontro. <br/>Sapevano che nessuno dei due provava qualcosa per l’altro, ma non importava. <br/>Quello non era amore. <br/>Non si sarebbero addormentati abbracciandosi, non si sarebbero guardati negli occhi come se il resto del mondo non esistesse, non si sarebbero avvolti l’uno nel profumo dell’altro, pensando che fosse la cosa più bella che potesse capitare. <br/>Alla fine della serata, ottenuto quello che volevano, Kei sarebbe uscito da quel letto disgustato da se stesso, sarebbe andato sotto la doccia per cercare di togliersi di dosso l’odore di Hikaru, poi si sarebbe rivestito e loro due sarebbero rimasti a bere qualcosa, forse a cercare qualcosa da vedere in televisione, senza menzionare l’accaduto. <br/>Quello non era amore. <br/>Quello era soltanto sesso. <br/>Kei inarcò la schiena quando la bocca del più piccolo si posò sulla sua erezione, cominciando a leccarne la superficie, cominciando a giocarci con i denti, fino a quando non la prese del tutto in bocca. <br/>Gemette, forte. <br/>Gemette, urlò, godendosi ogni secondo, godendo per quella lingua esperta su di lui, godendo per quelle mani che si posavano sui suoi fianchi, cercando di evitare che si muovessero. <br/>Chiuse gli occhi di nuovo, sentendo l’orgasmo avvicinarsi. <br/>Non voleva guardare Hikaru. <br/>C’era solo un volto che avrebbe voluto vedere in quel momento, e allora s’immaginò che fosse Kota ad essere con lui in quel momento, che fossero le sue le mani che lo stavano succhiando, che fosse la sua la bocca in cui si muoveva, che fossero la  sua lingua, i suoi mugolii, il suo odore. <br/>Venne nella bocca di Hikaru, con un gemito più forte degli altri. <br/>Il più piccolo rimase fermo per qualche istante, poi lasciò scivolare via il membro dalle sue labbra e tornò sopra di lui, guardandolo. <br/>E Kei lo sapeva, anche lui immaginava di essere con qualcuno di diverso. <br/>Che poi fosse la stessa persona, poco importava. <br/>Loro due si erano ritrovati prima avversi e poi complici in quell’amore che non era corrisposto per nessuno, in quell’amore che non si sarebbe mai realizzato. <br/>Perché Yabu era felice. <br/>Yabu era felice con Yuya, e loro si sentivano come degli scarti di quella felicità, come se essa non avesse più posto per loro. <br/>E se non potevano averla, allora avrebbero continuato a fingere di poterla ricreare nelle loro menti, di poter fingere che quello che facevano avesse un significato, come se il fingere di essere con un’altra persona mentre si saltavano addosso come due animali rendesse le loro esistenze meno patetiche di quanto in effetti non fossero. <br/>Andava avanti da più di due mesi ormai, ma la loro sete non sembrava essersi placata in alcun modo. <br/>Un giorno si erano guardati negli occhi e vi avevano scoperto il medesimo sguardo. <br/>“Dimmi Kei, ci farebbe sentire meglio se andassimo a letto insieme?”<br/>Kei ricordava il sapore amaro di quella domanda, il modo in cui entrambi sembravano essere disperati, il modo in cui aveva evitato di rispondere, saltandogli addosso e cominciando a baciarlo, come se volesse cancellare il suo volto per avere la possibilità di disegnarne uno nuovo. <br/>Ricordava di aver pianto la prima volta in cui avevano fatto sesso, quella sera. <br/>Di essere venuto sotto il tocco delle mani di Hikaru, che nel frattempo si muoveva dentro di lui, e di non essere riuscito a fermare le lacrime. <br/>Il più piccolo l’aveva abbracciato, facendolo stendere su un fianco e andando alle sue spalle, perché non lo vedesse in viso, perché potesse meglio immaginare che quello che lo stava abbracciando fosse Kota. <br/>L’uno sapeva di cosa aveva bisogno l’altro, e facevano del proprio meglio per darglielo. <br/>Ma c’era sempre un retrogusto strano in tutto quello che facevano, un retrogusto amaro, un che di squallido che sviliva qualsiasi traguardo che potessero raggiungere con la propria immaginazione. <br/>Kei sentì le mani di Hikaru spostarsi sulla sua apertura, e come se fosse un gesto automatico spostò le gambe per dargli un più facile accesso.<br/>L’altro faceva sempre piano, per evitare di fargli provare dolore, e lui puntualmente aveva voglia di dirgli che tanta cura era inutile, che non riusciva a sentire niente in quei momenti, che era come se il suo corpo riuscisse a percepire solamente gli stimoli del piacere, nel senso più carnale del termine. <br/>Ma tacque, come sempre, perché loro non parlavano mai, come se parlando temessero di spezzare quella sorta di incantesimo che calava su di loro in quei momenti, come se parlando improvvisamente quello che facevano divenisse troppo reale perché potessero sopportarlo. <br/>Quando Hikaru lo penetrò, rimasero entrambi immobili per qualche secondo, più per abituarsi entrambi all’idea di esserci ricaduti di nuovo più che per far abituare lui alla sensazione di averlo dentro di sé. <br/>Si mossero meccanicamente, i fianchi dell’uno contro quelli dell’altro, mentre le mani raggiungevano le rispettive schiene, graffiandole, lasciando i segni, consapevoli del fatto che la pelle che si sarebbero poi ritrovati sotto le unghie sarebbe rimasta a testimoniare che quella notte erano davvero lì, in quel letto, a farsi del male a vicenda mascherandolo per qualcosa che invece li avrebbe salvati dal baratro. <br/>Kei venne una seconda volta, ancora con i lineamenti di Yabu ben fissi nella mente, e sentì Hikaru raggiungere l’orgasmo a sua volta, conscio che gli stessi pensieri fossero anche nella sua mente. <br/>Gli si accasciò addosso, e il più grande istintivamente protese la testa in avanti, leccando una goccia di sudore via dalla sua guancia, come se volesse scoprire che sapore avesse. <br/>Non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi troppo, in effetti. <br/>Il sudore di Hikaru, i loro gesti di quella e di tante altre notti, le loro urla di piacere, i loro corpi sfiancati dopo l’orgasmo e quella stanza che puzzava orribilmente di sesso...<br/>Tutto questo aveva lo stesso sapore amaro. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>